Teleport
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Teleport is a 3x2 Weapon room unlocked at level five. The Teleport allows Crew to board an enemy ship and attack enemy systems and Crew. To teleport, crew must be able to enter an operational Teleport. Once inside, drag the crew member to the yellow arrow to switch views, then drop it in a room on the enemy ship. This can also be done automatically with AI via the target enemy rooms command. 'Mechanics' 'Teleport Mechanics' The Teleport can have up to three crew that actively defending it. Defending as in targeting the Teleport itself. Crew are considered waiting when he/she targets an enemy room. Waiting Crew stack in the middle of the Teleport and don’t add to the defending limit of 3. They cannot do anything while they wait, but they will still take Crew Damage. Enemy boarders cannot attack waiting Crew. 'Boarding Mechanics' Once the Teleport is fully charged, it’ll stay that way until it’s destroyed or if it’s used, where it then reloads again. shields don’t prevent boarding but a cloak will. Teleporting back can be done regardless of cloak and will not consume the Teleport’s charge. Crew inside enemy rooms still follow room Crew Capacity. However, this is separate from the enemy’s capacity. For example, a 3x2 room can hold both 3 friendly and enemy Crew. If the number of Crew targeting a room exceeds its capacity, the extra will ignore the target command until there is available space. 'Attacking Mechanics' After boarding, Crew will have a 0.5s delay before they're able to trigger their Special Ability or attack the room/defending crew. Once a boarder reaches his/her destination, he/she will attack the room with a 1s delay in between. Enemy Crew intervening will cause the boarder to switch targets to the them. Crew entering a room by walking (i.e. not by teleport) activate their Special Ability first - this is the case regardless of whether it's a boarder entering a room with a defender, or a defender entering a room with a boarder. Boarders fill a room from left to right. The position they get is influenced based on who else is targeting that room. Multiple Crew have positions decided based on their seniority. Older go left; newer go right. Crew must get into their position before attacking, meaning they can be killed by defenders while trying to walk there. Enemy Crew target the leftmost Crew first. 'Usage' 'In Combat' The Teleport should be Armored with at least 4-8 blocks since it's a very important room. However, the main criteria for a competitive Teleport ship involve what Crew is sent to the enemy ship. Below is a list of the most important boarders to send, and their use. 'Boarding Crew' 'When To Use' The Teleport is its own playstyle. It's not like a laser, where players can add it without any special accommodations. Teleports require a lot of Crew, which means fewer defenders. It's not a very good idea if you struggle to defend. Weak Crew can also hinder the Teleport’s effectiveness. 'AI' The Teleport in it of itself only needs a "Increase Power By 1" AI, nothing special. The boarders themselves, however, are a much different story. From camping in their target rooms to sending 10+ Crew out in less than a second, they make or break the fight. We'll start off easy with some basic boarding AI. This is as good as it gets with Python 2.0 and under, and will be decent for most purposes at those levels. Current HP < 50/25% -> Target Room Best Suited Towards Their Stats Ability Trigger -> Use Special Power None -> Target Enemy ___ (2-4 Is Enough) Ever wonder how to make Crew sit in rooms instead of running around and dying to a random cat? Place this Python 3.x command over your attack AI to make them sit in place. Target Room Destroyed -> Continue Current Job No, spamming 10+ Crew in a millisecond won't be easy. A Rushed Cloak is needed if you wish to send the Crew out at the same time, otherwise, the below AI must be coded and successfully executed on rushers nearby the Teleport. (Credit to .Xeon.) Enemy Ship Has Cloak Your Ship Has Cloak Target Room Has No Friendly Crew -> Target Your Teleport None -> All Rushers Must Target A Room With NO Crew 'Crew Interactions' The Teleport is buffed with the Science stat on Crew. The reload reduction formula applied when the Teleport is buffed can be found here. 'Gallery' TeleportSend.gif|Animation when Crew teleport. TeleportArrive.gif|Animation when Crew arrive. Category:Rooms Category:Weapon Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Weapons